I Wanna Be Bad
by Romaqueen3
Summary: Completed! Senior year at Hillridge and Gordo's decided that he needs a change. A change that will completly shock everyone and open some eyes.
1. Dancing

Please Read and Review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I Wanna Be Bad  
Miranda Sanchez pulled the blue Pontiac Grand AM into a parking place on the dark street. About half a block away, she could see the magnificent Craft house lit up. Music vibrated from within the walls, people had spilled out onto the lawn, some talking in small groups, others sprawled out, staring at the sky.  
She put the car into park and turned to her friend Lizzie McGuire who was staring ahead.  
"What are we doing here?" Lizzie blurted out suddenly.  
Miranda saw the look of panic in Lizzie's eyes and she smiled reassuringly. "We're here because it's one of the biggest parties of our senior year. We're here because Ethan Craft gave us personal invites. "We're here because last week, Ethan Craft broke up with Kate Sanders and then personally asked you if you would come to this party."  
Lizzie nervously ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She glanced quickly over at Miranda. "Do I look okay?"  
Miranda smiled. They'd spent hours picking out each other's outfits. Lizzie finally decided upon a pair of low rise flared jeans, and a backless red shirt held in place by several slim bands across her back, and small straps at her shoulders. "You look great," she assured her, climbing out of the car, flipping her black hair behind her shoulder. "Come on, Lizzie."  
Miranda had been more daring in her own outfit choice and was wearing flared leather pants with a black tank top that had small delicate chains for sleeves. Both girls had opted to let their hair hang long and straight.  
Taking a deep breath, Lizzie scrambled out of the car, then fell into pace beside Miranda.  
Their footsteps quickened as they hurried up to the door.  
"Lizz-ay, Lizz-ay, Lizz-ay," Ethan greeted, leaning against the doorway as he opened the door. "Looking fine tonight. Come on in."  
Miranda slid past then waited inside the doorway of the living room until she was joined by her best friend. "We arrived just in time!" she stated loudly, leaning towards Lizzie to be heard over the music.  
Assorted people around the room were drinking, and several looked like they had already had too much. "Nice," Miranda muttered, stepping over a beer bottle on the floor.  
Lizzie nodded. "At least alcohol is the worst Ethan will allow at one of his parties," she stated.  
Miranda nodded, wondering why so many of her classmates thought it was impossible to have a party without drinking. "Want something to drink?"  
Lizzie shot Miranda a shocked looked, and Miranda laughed. "I mean a Pepsi," she answered shaking her head. They pushed their way towards the refreshments, Miranda pulled out a soda then handed one to Lizzie as they surveyed the room.  
"I wish Gordo would have came tonight," Lizzie stated.  
"You know how he is about these parties," Miranda replied. "And when I asked him, he said he had some kind of test on Monday he had to study for."  
"Typical Gordo," Lizzie laughed.  
Suddenly, a loud yell from the next room caught everyone's attention.  
  
Someone had taken over control of the music and music volume raised even louder. Miranda and Lizzie were swept with the large group moving into the next room. The crowd fanned out, circling around somebody. Miranda craned her neck to see who everyone was watching.  
"Woah," she murmured, realizing who the dancers were.  
"What?" Lizzie asked impatiently, trying to see for herself.  
Miranda moved aside speechless.  
Lizzie quickly filled the vacant spaced. The female she recognized instantly, it was Ethan's ex-girlfriend, Kate Sanders, wearing a short jean skirt with a pink tank top, dancing provocatively with a dark haired guy.  
Their bodies were pressed closely together, his hands upon her hips, her arms draped around his neck, both oblivious to the people around them.  
Everyone was enthralled by the movements of the pair. Miranda couldn't help but wonder what Ethan would think if he happened to come see this. Miranda had seen dancing like this, but usually it was reserved for dark clubs, not someone's living room.  
Someone let out a whoop and Kate slid her hand down the guy's back. The pair turned as his hand went to push a strand of wet hair out of his face.  
Lizzie felt her jaw drop open, it wasn't possible, there was no way. "Gordo!" she breathed softly as the song went off. 


	2. Making an Enemy

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You rock! Let's do it again! Read and Review! Let me know what you think! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The crowd lost interest and broke apart, Lizzie looked around wildly for Gordo, she didn't see him.  
Miranda reached out and put her hand on her friend's arm. "Lizzie?"  
"Why did he lie?" she asked, looking around, trying to find him.  
Miranda shrugged. "I don't know."  
Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm when she caught sight of Gordo, she quickly drug her across the room and cut Gordo off at the door way.  
Lizzie tired to hide her shocked expression. Not only was he acting different, but he looked different. His unruly curly hair had been long before, fondly referred to as a "poof ball" by Miranda and Lizzie, but now, he'd cut several inches off, no longer did it stand out from his head but was cut to about two inches in the back, and longer in the front, Lizzie hadn't seen him with this kind of hair cut since early seventh grade.  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
Gordo stared blankly at her. "What do you mean?"  
"What do I mean?" Lizzie repeated. "What do you think I mean, Gordo? What were you doing?"  
He laughed, not a friendly funny laugh, but a mocking laugh. "I was dancing, Lizzie."  
"I thought you had to study," Miranda interrupted.  
"I decided I've studied enough," he answered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.  
Lizzie sighed, this wasn't working. "Gordo, what's going on?"  
"You're not dating Kate are you?" Miranda blurted out.  
Lizzie glared over her shoulder at her.  
"Did it ever occur to you two," Gordo began slowly. "That I may want a life outside of your talk about guys, clothes, make-up, and girl body things?"  
Lizzie stared at him. She hadn't really thought about it, but he was Gordo, she didn't have to, he'd never said anything. She caught his eye and he let out a snicker then turned away from her.  
Not ready to give up, Lizzie followed then tried to hide her surprise when she saw Gordo pick up a beer. "Gordo!"  
Popping the top, he turned to her, an exasperated expression across his face. "What?"  
She walked quickly over to him and stood only inches away. "What are you doing?"  
Gordo set the drink down on a table and looked at her. "What do you want from me, Lizzie?"  
Another statement that took her completely by surprise. "I want to know why you're acting the way you are."  
"Am I restricted to doing certain things now?"  
"Stop," she commanded, crossing her arms.  
"Stop what?"  
"Acting like a jerk."  
"What have I done to make me a jerk?" he shot back.  
"I never said you were a jerk, I said you're acting like one."  
"Oh, my bad, what have I done that's made me act like a jerk?"  
"Well, this arrogant 'I've freak danced with Kate Sanders' attitude isn't appealing at all," Lizzie snapped.  
"Oh, so you being at Ethan Crafts ever beck and call is more appealing?"  
"The sarcasm isn't like you either."  
Gordo took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side. "Well, I don't know what to say, Lizzie."  
Had she finally gotten through to him?  
"You're going to have to deal with it," he stated.  
Nope, sure didn't.  
"I'm sick of being so dependable for everyone, I'm fed up with being the one with all the answers. I'm going to have fun and be a normal teenager for the night. And if you have some kind of issue with that, you're going to have to deal with it," he stated, pushing past her and going into the crowd.  
Lizzie collapsed into the chair closest to her, she glanced up at Miranda. "What's happened to him?" she asked meekly.  
Miranda shrugged. "Maybe it's just for tonight."  
"I didn't even know Gordo could dance like that!" Lizzie exclaimed, standing up.  
Miranda nodded. "He wasn't bad."  
"Miranda!"  
"What?!?"  
"It's Gordo you're talking about."  
Miranda's face snapped out of it's day dream expression. "Oh, right."  
  
"And his hair cut! Did you see his hair cut?" Lizzie asked.  
"Yeah, it's different," Miranda agreed.  
Lizzie put her head into her hands. How was Miranda staying so calm about everything?  
"What's up, Lizzie?" Ethan called, standing next to her chair.  
She hardly managed a smiled. "Nothing."  
"Aren't you have a good time?" he asked.  
Lizzie knew she was horrible at lying, and couldn't even find the motivation to attempt it. "No. Gordo's being a jerk."  
Ethan's handsome face suddenly clouded over, his features, usually so happy and carefree, drew into a dark frown. "Are you talking about how he was dancing with Kate?"  
'Woah,' Lizzie thought, staring up at Ethan, she'd never heard him use that kind of tone before. She tried to rack her brain for something to say, obviously she shouldn't have brought this up. She wasn't the one only that didn't like Gordo's actions, but Ethan had different reasons.  
"I don't know what he's trying to prove, but Kate is not his type, and he needs to back off," Ethan declared.  
"But, you guys broke up," Miranda tired to reason.  
"That doesn't matter, if Gordo knows what is good for him, he'll leave Kate alone, and find someone more his type."  
"What exactly is his type, Ethan?" Lizzie stated, a little to sharply, but she didn't care right now. Ethan was boarder lining threatening her best friend, no matter how much of a jerk he was being.  
"Someone brainy," he answered, Lizzie noticed his fist were clenched. "He's going to regret it." 


	3. The Night Before

Thanks to everyone who's reading! If you're reading, and you like what you're reading, let me know! If you're not sure, let me know anyway! Reviewers and people who review are so great, there just isn't a word to describe them! Read on! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo woke up Sunday morning with a splitting headache. He grabbed his pillow and tried to block out the harsh rays of the sunlight. 'So this is what it is like to have a hang over,' he thought bitterly, realizing that he was unable to go back to sleep.  
Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs over the side of the bed then stumbled down the stairs. At least he could recall the events of the night, he'd had way too many drinks, and after dancing a few more times with Kate, she drove him home.  
His parents had already barricaded themselves into their offices and were working.  
Rubbing his temple, he pulled open the fridge then grabbed a bottle of water. His hand skimmed the top of the refrigerator as he searched for a bottle of Tylenol. Finally, he found it, took two then retreated up to his bedroom.  
He wasn't sure how long he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, but finally the pounding in his head began to subside and he was able to get up and take a shower. After getting dressed, he began to pick up papers laying around his room for lack of anything better to do.  
Picking up a paper, he saw the familiar heading:  
Dear Mr. Gordon.  
He wanted to throw it away, he should have thrown it away, but he couldn't for some reason, he believed he was a glutton for pain.  
Dear Mr. Gordon  
Your film did not make it as one of the finalist for the  
California Coast Film Fest. Enclosed are the reviews you  
requested for your movie.  
He angrily flipped the page, his eyes scanned the paper. He had these reviews memorized, he didn't need to read them, but he couldn't stop himself. There it was, that line. 'The movie lacked originality and was boring to the viewer.'  
For months he'd worked hard on that movie. Carefully drafting the script, then talking people into playing the parts. Working late into the night to edit it perfectly, adding in music, all just to be told it was horrible.  
The letter had arrived on Saturday morning, no one was home, and he couldn't get a hold of Lizzie or Miranda. He'd watched the film again, the movie he thought was his masterpiece, and moments after the final credits had rolled, he had thrown it into the wall and felt an odd sense of satisfaction after watching the pieces shatter across the floor.  
With nothing else to do, he paced his room. He couldn't focus on his school work. As he'd attempted to read, he'd realized that he was predictable, a Saturday night, and he could have been found at home studying.  
That was when he decided his look was old and boring, he'd let his hair grow only getting it cut occasionally, but never more than an inch would be cut. Yesterday, when he'd sat down in the chair, he'd parted with as much of it as he could. Then racked his brain for something else to do that was out of character.  
He'd known that Ethan Craft would be having that party, he also knew that it wouldn't expected of him to show up. So, he'd changed his clothes, and set to walking.  
The rest of the night, well that was all history, but it was the beginning of getting rid of the boring side of him and finding the more exciting person within.  
He reached into the pockets of the pants he'd worn last night. His fingers brushed against his cell phone. Pulling it out, he was surprised to see a message. Pressing the buttons to retrieve the message, he felt his jaw drop.  
'Hey, didn't know you could dance like that, let's go out again soon,' the message was from Kate Sanders.  
He laughed at himself, remembering more of the day he had tried to block out.  
At the party, he couldn't find Lizzie and Miranda, so instead he'd found a group of people from his Calculus class and talked to them until he'd realized he was being predictable again. He'd tried to think of what he wouldn't usually do at a party and that was when he'd seen Kate.  
She was dancing in the middle of the room, other people were dancing, but he'd seen her first. He'd watched her body moving gracefully, then before he really knew what he was doing, he was standing across from her, moving to the music.  
Dancing with Kate was completely different than what he'd expected. They'd kept their distance at first, he could see Kate's growing appreciation for his dancing. She'd moved closer.  
The first few songs, no one had noticed, then he'd noticed some were watching, and it wasn't until another couple of songs when the crowd had formed around them, but by then, he didn't care.  
A smile pulled at his lips. Did he want to go somewhere with Kate Sanders?  
There weren't any message from Miranda or Lizzie. He wasn't surprised, he'd challenged Lizzie last night, he'd really pissed her off.  
He tapped the phone idly then answered the text. 'What did you have in mind?'  
Would he go back out with her? Maybe. He didn't see what it would hurt. It wasn't like he was seeing anyone else.  
Sure, there was someone he would prefer to go out with, but she didn't feel the same. Her sights were set on more exciting people. No matter what he did, or how he tried to drop hints, she didn't notice. She never did. He was boring Gordo, nothing new to him.  
He heard his phone beep loudly. Picking it up, he read the message. 'Let's talk about it at lunch tomorrow.'  
He felt an odd feeling. Was it like? Did he like Kate Sanders? Did he like the idea that she might like him? Did he like how he felt when he was with her? Did he just like dancing with her?  
He was asking questions he didn't know the answers to. He quickly replied that he would meet her tomorrow.  
He put the phone done and stared ahead at the wall. A few silent minutes passed, then he grabbed the phone, and quickly wrote a message. 'Hey Miranda, what's going on?' Now, he just had to wait, and see if she would answer. 


	4. Lost

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter! Read and Review to let me know if you like where it's going! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda stared blankly at her phone, for the past half hour she and Gordo had kept up a steady stream of conversation, carefully avoiding talking about last night and the events that took place.  
She glanced around her room and tilted her head, then quickly typed in a request to Gordo asking him to meet her at the Digital Bean. She was surprised but pleased when he agreed.  
Time passed quickly and Miranda was waiting at a table inside the popular hang out, waiting for her friend. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she was hoping on some insight to his behavior the previous night.  
She was lost in thought when he pulled the chair up beside her and smiled. "Hey, what you thinking about?"  
Startled, she shook her head quickly and stared at him. The haircut was definitely different, but, he seemed to have lost the sharp attitude he had last night. Sighing, she smiled. "Nothing."  
He nodded as he slouched back in his seat.  
"Gordo," she began, softly, wondering how she could keep her tone from sounding sharp or harsh. "What happened? Last night, I mean. Gordo that wasn't like you."  
He sat up and leaned towards her. "And what is like me?" There wasn't an edge in his voice, he was asking a question.  
Miranda frowned, trying to think. How do you explain someone's behavior to them?  
"Well?" he asked, expectantly.  
"Not drinking, and dancing like that with Kate Sanders."  
"Well, what if I had wanted to dance with you like that?"  
'Damn, he wasn't going to quit was he?' Miranda swore softy to herself. She had absolutely no clue how to answer this statement. "But you didn't want to dance with me."  
"You didn't answer the question."  
Miranda felt a pickle of irritation growing. "Gordo, it doesn't matter what would have happened, but nothing happened, you didn't want to dance with me like that."  
"Why wouldn't I have?"  
Did he have to do this? Why was he shooting questions at her like this? This wasn't like Gordo. Rolling her eyes, Miranda took a deep breath. "Because you're my best friend, and Gordo, I didn't even know you could dance!"  
"Because I'm boring old Gordo right?"  
"What?" she snapped.  
"Nothing," he muttered, glancing over at the door.  
Miranda didn't answer, his attention had been caught by someone else. Turning around in her seat, she moaned out loud when she realized he was watching Kate. The popular girl sauntered over to the table, and placed an arm around Gordo's neck.  
"I didn't know you'd be here," she cooed. "Want to get something to something to get."  
Miranda tapped her fingers impatiently on the table, glaring at the pair.  
"Give me just a minute," he replied. Kate forced a smile as she glanced at Miranda then made her way over to a table."  
"I can't believe you," Miranda snapped.  
"What?" he answered.  
"You're just going to ditch me for Kate? Thanks for being a friend, Gordo!"  
"I didn't know you wanted to eat."  
Miranda stood up from the table. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to prove, but I hope you get it out of your system before you seriously screw up some friendships," she snapped, grabbing her purse. Miranda walked quickly out the door, not caring that he called after her. She almost collided with Lizzie who was on her way inside the building.  
"Woah," Lizzie laughed.  
"Where are you going?" Miranda asked.  
"Inside," Lizzie replied, a smile tugging at her lips.  
"Don't."  
"Why?"  
"Gordo's in there," Miranda answered, simply.  
"Well, good, maybe I can talk to him."  
"He's with Kate," she stated.  
A bizarre look crossed Lizzie's face and she pushed past Miranda and went inside anyway.  
Miranda leaned back against the wall. If she was right, if her suspicion of the past month or so was correct, Lizzie was going to need her in a few moments.  
The next minutes were slow, Miranda half expected Lizzie to burst out of the door screaming, but she didn't. When she emerged again, she was biting her bottom lip and staring up at the sky, blinking profusely.  
Miranda said nothing but held her arms out. Lizzie fell into the hug, clutching her best friend for support as she cried silently.  
"How long have you liked him?" Miranda asked.  
"I don't know," Lizzie replied, wiping her eyes. "Just now, that I can't have him."  
"Who said you can't have him?"  
Lizzie let out a laugh. "He did."  
"What?!" Miranda exclaimed. "Just now! Are you serious?"  
Lizzie let out a small weak laugh and shook her head. "No, Miranda. Kate is the exact opposite of me, and if that's what he's into now, then I don't stand a chance."  
"But, you've known Gordo for his whole life!" Miranda protested. "Kate's just a passing thing."  
Lizzie shook her head as she wiped at her tear stained hazel eyes. "With the old Gordo, maybe, but how he is now," her voiced choked up. "We've lost him." 


	5. The Plan

Thunderous applause for all those who review! You rock more than an earthquake! Okay, I know that was really horrible, but yeah, reviews make me happy! So woo hoo to those who reviewed! Everyone else, if you're liking what you're reading, click that little review button on the bottom. And if you're not liking what you're reading, click that little button and tell me why. Tell my why, ain't nothing, okay, I'm not going to start that! Enjoy! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie flipped through the photo album on her desk, she knew she should be getting ready for school, but it had been sitting there on her desk, and she couldn't help but pick it up.  
She smiled fondly at the pictures, her, Miranda, and Gordo at various restaurants, parks, vacation spots.  
Laying her hand gently on her favorite picture of the three of them bunched together outside her house. The ringing of the phone startled her back to attention and she glanced at the clock.  
"Hello?" Great, it was ten after seven, she'd have to hurry if she didn't want to be late.  
"Hey, Lizzie, what's up?" Miranda's cheerful voice asked.  
Lizzie felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Nothing important," she answered, walking over her closet. She pulled out a black long sleeved shirt then got quickly into it, then glanced at the picture album on the desk.  
"You're quiet," Miranda stated slowly.  
"I have an idea," Lizzie replied, shutting the album as she sat down and tugged on her shoes.  
"I don't like the way you said that," her friend stated.  
"Look, it's too complicated to explain over the phone, I'll come and get you and take you to school. Then I can explain in the car. Okay?" Lizzie asked quickly.  
"Sure, I'm ready now," Miranda replied.  
"I'm on my way," Lizzie replied, hanging up the phone. She raked a brush through her hair, grabbed her purse then ran down the stairs.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Her mother, Jo, called.  
"Told Miranda I'd pick her up, see you tonight!" she yelled, running out the door.  
As she backed the car out of the driveway, she tried to clear up her idea in her head, would it work? Could she pull it off?  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost missed the turn onto Miranda's street.  
She focused on her driving as she slowed the car down and drove slowly past the houses. Miranda was waiting outside, her jacket buttoned up, her arms crossed. She smiled and waved as she saw the familiar red car.  
  
"Hey, now explain yourself," she ordered, buckling her seatbelt.  
"I don't want to lose Gordo, he's too much of a friend, and I just can't," Lizzie explained.  
"Okay," Miranda nodded. "I know what you mean."  
"Well, we he's taken a weird interest in Kate, but maybe."  
"Maybe what?"  
"Maybe we can get him to like me."  
Miranda stared at her friend. "What are you talking about?"  
"Well, I would be better for Gordo than Kate would right?"  
"Yeah, but Lizzie, you know it's not that easy."  
"Why won't it be?"  
"Remember that time in middle school when you wanted to ask Ethan to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?"  
Lizzie frowned, remembering the time. "Well this will be different."  
"Really, how?"  
"I won't be trying to pretend to be something I'm not, I'll just make it more obvious to Gordo that I'm interested," Lizzie stated. Miranda said nothing as she stared at her friend from across the car. Lizzie glanced over several times, then finally exclaimed, "What!?"  
"Why do you want to do this?"  
"Because, I want Gordo back."  
"Well, yesterday when I asked when you decided you like Gordo you said 'when I can't have him.'" Miranda stated.  
Lizzie watched the road now. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant, it's even more obvious now that I can't have him."  
"Lizzie, if that's the only reason you want him, is because Kate likes him," Miranda stated.  
"Kate doesn't like him!" she exclaimed. "The only person Kate likes is herself! Do you not believe me, Miranda? You're my best friend-"  
"I know I'm your best friend," she interrupted. "And I've thought for a while that you've liked Gordo, but I've never been sure, and just yesterday, well, it was weird."  
Lizzie sighed, she was not, under any circumstance going to argue with Miranda. She'd just have to make her see how she felt.  
"I didn't want to like him" she explained gently. "Gordo's our best friend, think of how things could go if it doesn't work. I was scared, and then, I completely freaked out when I saw that he was slipping away from us."  
Miranda moaned softly. "Lizzie, do you realize how complicated this can get?"  
"That's why you have to help me."  
"What exactly are we going to do? Are you going to throw yourself at Gordo?"  
"No," Lizzie replied. "But we have to think of something I can do that will get Gordo's attention."  
"With how he's acting now?" Miranda scoffed as Lizzie parked the car and they both climbed out. "It's hard telling what that will be."  
Lizzie bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. Up ahead of her, she saw Gordo, he was walking with his arm draped around Kate's shoulder. "Great," she muttered. Miranda let out a high pitched giggle. Lizzie jerked around to stare at her. "What was that?"  
Miranda nodded in the direction that Kate and Gordo had just walked. A few paces behind them was a very pissed off looking Ethan Craft.  
"And," Lizzie stated, staring at her friend.  
Miranda was unable to hide the smile glued across her face. "What has Kate always absolutely hated you for?"  
"Being alive," Lizzie volunteered.  
"No, because you liked Ethan, and you could actually be considered competition."  
"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"  
"I believe I am," Miranda nodded. "You start making it very obvious to Ethan that you're available, because he has seemed interested, and then, Kate will get mad, and she won't be able to stand the thought of you having Ethan."  
"But won't that be wrong to Ethan?" Lizzie asked, watching him go.  
"Well, you do like him," Miranda reasoned. "Not as much as Gordo, but you like him."  
"This is crazy," Lizzie replied, walking down the hallway once they were inside. She could see Miranda's point though, Ethan's eyes were glued to her as she passed.  
Lizzie let out a small laugh then began to turn the dial on her locker.  
"And besides," Miranda continued, leaning against the locker beside Lizzie's as she stared down the hallway at the handsome jock. "He might be a very, very nice way of helping you get over Gordo." 


	6. Reality Check

Thanks so much to all who reviewed! Yea! You get a cookie! Cookies are good, right? Cause you crave them, like an author craves reviews! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo had his arm draped around Kate's shoulders as she stood talking to Claire. He had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, he wasn't paying any attention. Instead, he was enjoying the bizarre looks he was receiving from his passing classmates. And had he'd been one of them, he would have stared too.  
Here he was, boring David Gordon one of the film geeks, and now he had his arm around the head cheerleader, standing in the middle of her exclusive clique.  
As he vaguely picked up pieces of the conversation, he was slowly coming to the realization that Kate was worse than Miranda and Lizzie when it came to talking about clothes.  
He felt a pang at the thought of his friends. Miranda had stormed out on him yesterday and he just hadn't spoken to Lizzie at all.  
Gordo glanced back to attention as Ethan Craft walked down the hallway. Ethan glared at him and muttered something underneath his breath. Gordo took his arm away from Kate's shoulders and stared after Ethan. Rolling his eyes, he caught sight of Miranda's dark hair, then quickly walked after her.  
"Hey," he replied softly.  
Miranda glanced up in surprise. "Hi."  
"What's going on?"  
She shrugged, saying nothing, keeping her steady pace.  
"So," he continued, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Where's Lizzie?"  
"I don't know."  
Gordo reached out and stopped her. "Miranda, talk to me."  
"That's what I was doing."  
"No, you were giving me one word answers, that's not talking to me."  
Miranda titled her head and stared defiantly at him. "Well, what do you want me to say, Gordo? Lizzie's waiting for me in the next class hoping you'll get your head out of your ass and talk to us? Because if that's what you want, I'm not going to say it."  
He took a deep breath. "You two just don't get it do you?"  
"Apparently not, Gordo, since you're not even talking to us anymore, you're just acting like a complete jerk. If we're so clueless, why don't you go hang out with your new friends, since they're so much better than us anyway?"  
"I think I'll do that," he snapped, turning on his heel going back in search of Kate.  
***  
Lizzie took a deep breath and walked into the empty classroom, she knew Ethan had first bell free and often stayed in the classroom Mr. Dig had been assigned which was often vacant. The off the wall history teacher often took his classes outside. Ethan was tossing a small tennis ball at the wall then catching it as it bounced back.  
"Hey," she smiled softly, entering the room.  
Ethan glanced up and faintly returned the smile. "Hi."  
"What's going on?"  
Ethan stopped bouncing the ball, then crossed the room. "Nothing."  
"Something's bothering you," she stated.  
"What's with your friend Gordo? I thought he was a cool guy, but he's not like he used to be," he replied.  
Lizzie took a sharp intake of breath. He had a point, did he ever have a point. But that wasn't what she came here for.  
"You look good," Ethan stated suddenly. "I mean I like your shirt."  
Lizzie felt any clue about what she was going to say fly out of her head. She hadn't even instigated anything yet, and she'd already gotten a compliment. Lizzie swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and tried to remind herself of the plan, to get Ethan to ask her out, and then make Kate realize that she still wanted Ethan.  
"Thank you," she replied, struggling to keep her voice low at a tone that she hoped sounded mysterious and intriguing, something she remembered Ethan like in a girl. She crossed the room and sat down on a desk in front of him. "Your party was great."  
Ethan let out a laugh. "You could say that."  
Lizzie sighed, he wasn't his cheerful dense self. "You sound like you need a night out."  
He glanced up at her, confusion written across his face.  
Lizzie restrained a sigh. "I'm free tonight, why don't we go do something?"  
Ethan smiled, running a hand through his sandy colored hair. "Sounds good, what do you have in mind?"  
Lizzie quickly racked her brain. "Um, bowling."  
"All right, I'll pick you up about seven?" he asked.  
"See you then," she smiled, picking up her books, then hurrying to her next class. He had to be one of the best looking guys in school, Lizzie mused. But if he was only one of the best looking, who was the best? She shook her head, she wasn't going to think about this. Not now. Her concentration needed to be centered firmly on the plan, and making sure the plan worked. She ducking into her English class just as the bell rang.  
"Where were you?" Miranda hissed.  
"Talking to Ethan."  
Her friend smiled and nodded. "I see what took so long."  
"Yeah," Lizzie replied. "But we're going bowling tonight."  
Miranda grinned at the news. "Well, it's a start."  
Lizzie glanced around the classroom and noticed an empty seat beside her, her eyes gazed over the rest of the class, but she didn't see him. "Where's Gordo?" she asked gesturing to the empty seat.  
Miranda made an annoyed face and shrugged. "I don't know, I just saw him, we argued in the hallway."  
Lizzie shook her head as she pulled out her assignment. "He needs a serious reality check." 


	7. The Reason

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the review! And thanks for all the input and suggestions! I hope you like this new installation. They're not bowling yet, but that's coming soon. So all my wonderful reviewers, how about an M&M cookie this time? Sound good? Then click that little review button at the bottom when you're finished reading! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
By lunch, Lizzie still hadn't seen Gordo. Even though she was still mad at him, she knew it was unusual for him to miss school. Lizzie glanced down the hallway, fingers the keys in her hand.  
She co-oped meaning she could leave school after the first three classes, most students worked, but Lizzie usually got her required hours in during two days of the week, leaving her plenty of free time and a steady flow of cash. Shaking her head, she finally made her way to her car.  
She doubted he would be pleased to see her, but she wasn't going to let him start slacking off in school too. He could stay mad at her, but if he didn't anything to mess up his chances at graduation, she couldn't let that happen. She tried to reason with herself that she was overreacting. Gordo was sensible and this wasn't necessary, it was only one day he'd missed of school. But if she didn't act now, she might lose her nerve.  
When she parked the small red car in front of his house, she took a deep reassuring breath, then climbed out of the car. She walked up to the door and grabbed the spare key from it's place at the bottom of a stack of flowerpots. Letting herself inside, she glanced in the living room, no Gordo. She listened for signs that he was in the house.  
Kate was still at school, so he hadn't skipped with her.  
What if she really was over reacting? What if he had gotten sick and was at home resting? Yeah right, Gordo sick? That just didn't happen.  
Lizzie mounted the stairs and walked quickly up them. As she neared his bedroom door, she took a deep breath to calm herself. This was one of her best friends, so why was she so nervous?  
Shaking her head as though to shake away the doubts, Lizzie turned the doorknob and bit her lips as she saw Gordo sprawled out on his bed, his eyes closed, he was wearing a pair of jeans, and his shirt tossed over a near by chair.  
She reached out and grabbed his toe and shook his leg.  
Gordo kept his eyes close and pulled his foot away. Lizzie rolled her eyes and pulled his foot harder. Still no response.  
Smiling, she crossed the room and grabbed a collection of pop CD's from his shelf, she found a CD she'd bought him as a prank, placed it in the CD player, turned the volume up to the max and let the song he hated the most blast from the speakers.  
Gordo's head popped up and he shot a glare in Lizzie's direction, then moaned and tried to cover his head. She snapped off the stereo.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow over his head.  
"What the hell am I doing here?" she echoed. "Um, let's see, I'm trying to be concerned that your lazy ass is skipping school to lie around in bed."  
"Lizzie save it," he stated, trying to cover himself up.  
"Excuse me?" she stated indignantly. "David Gordon, get your ass up and look at me."  
He tossed the pillow off his head and turned to look at her. "What?"  
Lizzie tilted her head back, trying to keep her patients. "What is going on inside that once fluffy head of yours?"  
"Lizzie, if I wanted a lecture, I would have stayed at school."  
Lizzie started to reply, but a letterhead on the floor caught her attention. She stooped down and grabbed it. California Coast Film Fest. Wasn't that the Film Festival Gordo had worked all summer to get his film into?  
Lizzie felt her jaw drop, it sure was. She quickly read the letter.  
"What are you doing?" Gordo demanded, jumping up out of the bed. Lizzie ducked away from him as he tried to grab the letter. "Give me that."  
  
He realized his protest were useless then sat down on the edge of his bed. He propped his elbows on his knees, then cradled his head in his hands.  
Lizzie felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she skimmed the reviews. He'd worked so hard on this film, theses reviews were horrible. Could this have anything to do with his actions?  
"Gordo," she stated softly, letting her hand fall to her side.  
"What?" he snapped.  
Lizzie ignored the sharpness of his tone. "Is this why you've been acting like you have?"  
He looked at her, Lizzie saw a glimmer of emotion, she was finally reaching him! She was going to get her Gordo back!  
"No," he stated, his tone harsh. Lizzie tried not to let her disappointment show. There was still hope, he was still talking to her. "Can't you just see that I need a change? I'm nothing but boring, that's why the movie sucked. I'm sick of being the one everyone turns to. I'm like your and Miranda's own damn Dear Abby. Do you know it felt good that night just to dance with Kate. She didn't ask questions, she didn't want to know why I was doing it. She just let it flow. Would it be so hard for you and Miranda to do that one night?"  
Lizzie knew that not matter how he denied it, the rejection of his film was the cause of it. But why was he taking it to this extreme. He'd always dealt with things better than anyone she knew. She couldn't even picture herself taking it to this extreme.  
Rubbing her head, Lizzie chose her next words carefully. "Gordo, no matter what, you're my, and Miranda's best friend. And as your best friend, I'm telling you, you're not boring, these people from the reviews, they don't matter."  
"It's not just about the reviewers, they've opened my eyes Lizzie. You know if I hadn't been so afraid of change, I would have graduated high school by now. But even in middle school, I couldn't stand to change, I went back."  
That stung, that stung really bad. Lizzie remembered how lonely she had been without him, and for him to criticize himself.  
"Everything has always been the same for me, I study, I make good grades, I watch you and Miranda have flourishing social lives."  
"Gordo-"  
"Don't bother with it, Lizzie. I don't know why you decided to stop by."  
"I stopped by because I'm worried about you Gordo, you're changing for the worst. Yeah, we're all going to grow up and change, but you've done a complete three sixty," Lizzie exclaimed.  
"And?" he asked.  
Lizzie stared at him, his expression was cold, unforgiving, uncaring. She didn't say anything else, she grabbed her purse from the table by the door and took off at a run. As she slammed the door behind her, she heard his voice, "Lizzie wait!" his voice sounded different, small, pleading, but it was too late, she was inside her car and down the street before she'd even realized it. 


	8. Crash

Woo hoo! Reese's cookies ALL AROUND! Everyone who reviewed, and so fast! You so rock! I'm so excited! I hope you like this new chapter. So, you know what to do, click that little review button and earn a cookie! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo listened to the crash of the bowling balls as he entered the bowling alley a few paces behind Kate. She selected a table then sat down and pulled off her shoes.  
"Will you get me shoes?" she asked.  
Gordo pulled off his own shoes, then grabbed hers and walked up to the desk. After receiving the blowing shoes, he nodded to the clerk and strode back over to Kate. She turned to her friend Claire and began to discuss bowling shoes, Claire's partner, Danny Kessler looked as interested as Gordo felt.  
Gordo shook his head, then walked over to the ball rack. His mind was on other things than bowling, particularly a blonde haired somebody who had stopped by his house.  
Why the hell could she get at him like she did? 'Because she's been your best friend since before you even knew what a best friend was!' a little voice screamed inside his head. 'Or because you think of her as more than a friend,' it continued to taunt him.  
Gordo refused to think of this, he was here with Kate, not Lizzie. He glanced over at Kate as she tossed her head back and laughed. She was pretty, as shallow as a puddle, but he did have to admit she was fun, and completely different from the girls he usually dated, well, considered dating.  
As if on cue in some type of horror movie, he heard Lizzie's laugh. Startled, he almost dropped the nine pound bowling ball he was holding. He got a better grip on it then slowly turned towards the sound.  
His eyes landed on her, walking beside Ethan, who obviously had his hand on the small of her back. Gordo felt himself tense up, what where they doing here?  
They paused at the desk. After a moment of a discussion, Ethan pulled out his wallet, smiled at Lizzie, then placed the money on the counter. They traded their shoes for a pair of bowling shoes, then went to their assigned lane, only two lanes away from Gordo and Kate.  
He tried to ignore them as he brought over two bowling balls.  
"Did you get a light one?" Kate asked. "I have no muscles."  
"But you're a cheerleader," he teased. "What about all those work outs you do?"  
Kate considered this for a minute then shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just a weakling."  
He laughed as he sat down at the computer screen then quickly typed in everyone's name, then put on his shoes.  
"Ready to lose?" Danny joked as sat down near the computer.  
"We'll see about that," Gordo answered.  
He threw the first ball and got a strike on his first try, Danny nodded his head in approval, Kate took her turn, knocking down five pins, then Danny, eight pins, then Claire who got a gutter ball. Gordo grabbed the ball and as he walked toward the lane, he heard that laugh, that beautiful tinkling laugh. His head instinctively shot towards the sound. She was laughing as Ethan helped her pick out a ball from behind.  
Gordo threw the ball without paying attention, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ethan stand behind Lizzie. As he waited for the ball to return, he glanced at his score, he'd thrown the ball right into the gutter, and the screen now showed a clown laughing at him.  
Lizzie leaned back and laughed at something the jock said. Gordo grabbed the ball and swung it down the lane. He didn't wait to see what he didn't hit, then walked quickly towards the bathroom.  
He could not react like this. Not about Lizzie.  
But that wasn't just any girl that Ethan Craft was getting close to. That was Lizzie. Any other girl, Ethan could have, but Lizzie. Gordo turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face.  
It wasn't right under any circumstance that he should be this angry. Nothing had happened, yet. Shaking his head in frustration, he pushed open the door. He walked back over to the group and slid into the chair next to Kate. To focus his mind on anything but Lizzie, he slid his arm around Kate's shoulders.  
Kate leaned back and was soon comfortable in the crook of his arm. "Where'd you go?" she asked, looking up at him.  
Gordo propped his foot up, making the pair lay more across the seat than sit in it. Leaning his elbow on his knee, he pulled absentmindedly at his hair.  
"Something wrong?" Kate asked, looking up at him.  
That laugh, again. What the hell was she a hyena? She couldn't have possibly have laughed this loud when they hung out. He felt a gnawing at his stomach. Or did it just seem louder now because he missed it so much?  
He stood up as Kate rose to take her turn, then he walked towards the small counter where they sold concession items. He pondered what to buy, he wanted something chewy, he noticed the other young man as soon as he walked up. As much as he wanted to ignore him, Ethan Craft was a hard guy to ignore.  
Gordo glanced over at him and they nodded to each other. "So, you're here with Lizzie," Gordo nodded, deciding to skip tact.  
"Yeah," Ethan smirked. "You're here with Kate."  
"Yeah," Gordo replied, dragging out the word.  
He felt a degree of satisfaction at the look of anger that passed across Ethan's face.  
"You know, Kate really isn't the kind of girl you should be dating," the other boy replied.  
Gordo almost laughed. "Really? I think you're wrong. She seems exactly like the kind of girl I want to date."  
Why was he getting so much amusement from pissing Ethan off? Was it because Ethan wasn't satisfied with having Lizzie waiting for him, he also wanted Kate too? What did the guy want his own group of followers?  
Ethan put his hands down on the counter in front of him. Gordo couldn't help it, he was on a roll now. "Just can't take it that Kate prefers me to you?"  
Ethan made a clicking sound, but stared ahead at the pricing list.  
"It's killing you to think that Ethan Craft could be outdone-"  
"No, what's killing me is letting you stand here and think that your short ass can tell me what I'm thinking," he shot back whirling around to face him. Ethan stood only inches away from Gordo and at once he realized how much shorter he actually was. "Think you're a hot shot cause you got your hair cut and you can dance. Big deal. Let's see if you're as tough as you think you are." 


	9. You Can't

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I love it when there's comments and stuff about where the story I going or what the characters are doing. It's so great! All right, at the request of one of a very frequent reviewer, BROWNIES!! Hot out of the oven! But you only get one if you click that cute little review button. So go ahead, you know you want to! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie snapped her head up in attention, she knew those voices rising in anger. She glanced around and located them, by the stand.  
"Great," she muttered, realizing how close to Gordo Ethan was standing. She jumped up and hurried towards them. She called out, but neither one heard her. Ethan was saying something, but Lizzie's mind was too panicked to even register what he was saying. 'Please don't hit him, please don't hit him,' she begged silently. She called out again. Gordo's face contorted in anger and he stepped closer. Lizzie flung herself in between them. "Stop it!"  
Ethan stepped back, staring at the ceiling in anger. Gordo stared ahead his eyes dancing in anger.  
"This isn't over Gordon," Ethan snapped. "Friday night, Dark Hill, eight o'clock, bring the fastest you've got."  
Lizzie's date turned on his heels, grabbed his shoes from the desk attendant, and strode out.  
Lizzie thought frantically to figure out what Ethan was talking about. Suddenly, in a flash, it dawned on her. Dark Hill was the home of the infamous races that Ethan, Danny, and other guys participated. It was on a back road that was once purchased by developers, then the deal fell through, the company moved out, and nothing had been said about it since. The guys had found it and taken over. Now, the race dates were kept secrete until a challenge was made.  
"Gordo you can't!" she exclaimed.  
He shot her a glare. "Lizzie go chase after Ethan or something."  
She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away from me."  
"Lizzie," he stated, his voice dangerously low. "Let go of my arm, now."  
She quickly complied with his request but still wouldn't let him leave. "Do not tell me you are seriously considering racing against them.  
"What if I am?"  
"What if you are!? Gordo! Hello, that racing, one it's insane to do it, two, you're not from the Fast and Furious, and three you car can't race!"  
"Why can't it race?" he shot back. "Because it's my car and it's slow and boring?'  
"Damn it will you stop it with that? This has nothing to do with you being stupid or anything Gordo. This is street racing."  
"You don't seem too concerned about Ethan racing."  
She wanted to smack him upside his head and scream, 'That's because Ethan's not my best friend!' Instead she took a deep breath and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "That's because Ethan is used to racing! You're not."  
"What can be so hard about it, Lizzie?" Gordo demanded. "You get in the car and put your foot on the pedal.  
"Give me a break," she replied rolling her eyes. "You can't honestly think it's that easy to control a car that's going over ninety miles an hour."  
Gordo's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "How do you know so much about racing?"  
Sighing, Lizzie shook her head. "I've been talking to Ethan so much. How else would I know?" she asked, pushing her hair back again. Was it just her or did the room seem smaller and hotter. Letting out a quick breath, she looked pleadingly at Gordo. "Can we go outside and talk, please?"  
He said nothing but lead the way out the doors.  
The night air was chilly and Lizzie rubbed at her arms, as she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath of the fresh air.  
"Gordo, racing is dangerous," she stated, not caring how much she sounded like somebody's mother.  
"No one's gotten hurt yet, I won't be any different," he replied.  
"You're different than those other guys!" Lizzie exclaimed, clamming her mouth shut before she blurted out her feelings for him.  
"Why?" he asked, tilting his head.  
Lizzie shook her head, her hand near her mouth as if that would help hold back the words threatening to bubble forth.  
"Why is it always different when it comes to me, Lizzie? I swear I'm a normal guy, I can do exactly what they do," he stated, firmly.  
Lizzie wondered how she do this? Why did she have to think before she said anything to her best friend? Why was he driving her this insane?  
"Gordo," she sighed. "You don't have to prove anything to me, or to Miranda. We're you friends! We love you not matter what happens. If you're boring, if you're exciting, if you never direct anything, if your biggest hit is a commercial, or if you become bigger than Spielberg."  
He was silent, standing profile in the night sky. Lizzie's eyes danced over his handsome silhouette. Maybe Miranda was right, maybe she should just tell him now. She sighed, she couldn't. He hardly believed anything she was telling him right now, if she worked up the nerve, told him, and he didn't believe her, she would be crushed and it would ruin any chance. And besides he was here on a date with Kate, and she was supposed to be on a date with Ethan.  
"Lizzie, I'm not doing this for anyone else. I don't care what other people think," he started, turning to look directly at her.  
"I'm doing it because I want to, I can't-"suddenly he took a deep breath banishing the old Gordo who Lizzie knew she had almost reached. "I have a date waiting for me inside."  
He walked past her and back into the bowling alley.  
Lizzie cried out in frustration and smacked her hand against the brick wall she was sitting. She let out a whimper when she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her palms. Standing up, she crossed her arms. The pain in her hand was nothing considering what he was putting her through. Taking a deep breath, she made a resolution she would not give up on him. The old Gordo was in there somewhere. She almost connected with him twice, but Gordo was suppressing him. Sighing, Lizzie realized she had to get Gordo to let go, to revert back to his old self soon.  
Friday was also very close, five days away. And she couldn't let him race, there was no telling what would happened if he got out with no experience and tried to beat the guys who had made a game of it. He was playing a game he couldn't win. 


	10. Midnight Visit

To all those who have reviewed, what can I say except thank you, thank you, thank you! You all rock, and you're great, and you get fudge this time! Peanut butter, chocolate, vanilla, there's plenty to go around. Everyone else, Read and Review! It makes me so happy! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo sat in his car beside Kate, they were outside her house, and his attention was focused upon his car. What would it take to make it ready to race? It was only four years old, it had a decent engine in it.  
"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked, her hand suddenly on his neck, toying with the small curls.  
Gordo sighed and turned toward her. "Did you ever go to the races Ethan was part of?"  
Kate made something that sounded almost like a snicker and a laugh. "Yeah, I went. I was his favorite thing to show off after big race, especially once he won. Now, I be he's gonna make Lizzie do it."  
"Do what?" he asked, suspiciously.  
Kate didn't catch his tone and continued. "I was like his show girl. After he won a race, he's come over, put his arm around me, and walk around with me as he was congratulated. There was nothing better to have won the race and have the best looking girl there," she laughed, then as it died down, she looked curiously at Gordo. "Why are you asking?"  
Tapping his fingers on the wheel, he glanced at Kate. "Where were you earlier tonight?"  
"Sitting with Claire and Danny," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "Why?"  
"Didn't you hear me and Ethan?"  
"What happened?" she asked, her expression and tone impossible to read. He didn't know if she was genuinely clueless or if it was a clever façade she was putting on.  
"He wants me to race him," Gordo replied.  
"Really?" Kate replied, her fingers beginning to massage the muscles on his neck.  
He nodded. "Do you think I could do it?"  
Kate turned in her seat to face him. "Do what? Race?"  
"Yeah. Do you think I could do it?" he repeated.  
Kate wrinkled her eyebrows and titled her head. "Why are you thinking about trying?"  
"Sounds like it would be interesting," he replied.  
"You're not like I remember you," Kate stated, suddenly leaning over and pressing her lips against his.  
Gordo returned the kiss, letting her pull him closer. She pulled back and smiled. "Goodnight."  
Gordo leaned his head back against the seat. Woah. He'd just kissed Kate Sanders, rather, she'd just kissed him.  
As Gordo drug his tongue across his lip, he sighed. Still, he didn't know if he liked Kate. Sure he liked going out with Kate, he liked not thinking about doing things, he liked that he could do something without a reason, but he didn't feel a connection to her.  
Still, he knew there was someone he did have that connection with. But at the same time she didn't let him be free, she was too afraid of change. Why did Lizzie McGuire have to cloud up so much of his mind? Why couldn't he just stop thinking about her?  
Sighing, he turned the key, it was time to go home.  
***  
The lights were off in the Gordon house hold as Miranda's graceful strides brought her closer. She was sick of text messages, and weird interruptions. She grabbed the key from its hiding place and let herself in.  
She listened carefully, she didn't know how thrilled Gordo's parents would be to find her sneaking around. She glanced around, her brown eyes adjusting well to the darkness. Taking a deep breath, she hurried up the stairs, then listened carefully. Nothing, the house was so still it gave her chills. She crept along the wall until she was outside his door.  
Placing her head against it, she listened inside. She could hear his rhythmic breathing. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob, slide inside his room and slowly shut it behind her. She knew she was a sight to see. She was dressed in black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, her hair tied back loosely at the back of her neck. She looked like a cat burglar. She hadn't really planned to dress like this, she'd just grabbed this outfit first.  
She walked over to the floor, and laughed softly. He was sprawled out on his stomach, his hair rumpled, a leg hanging off the bed. She reached down and shook his bare shoulder.  
Briefly she wondered when he had started to sleep without a shirt. Then with a shudder she shook her head. She didn't want to know.  
"Gordo," she hissed, shaking his shoulder harder until his head shook on the pillow.  
With a deep groan, he turned and looked up at her. "What?" he stated, giving the word several extra syllables.  
"Wake up, let's go for a walk," she commanded, kneeling down next to him.  
Opening his eyes, his eyes slowly focused on her. "What are you doing?"  
Miranda grabbed the shirt next to her and tossed it over his head. "Let's go."  
"Miranda, I don't even want to know what time it is. Go home and go to sleep," he commanded, his voice muffled by the shirt.  
"Sorry, I can't. Get up, and let's go for a walk."  
"You're insane."  
"Yeah, maybe, but that is beside the point," she smiled, rocking back on her heels as he rubbed his face then swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
"This better be good," he muttered, pulling his shirt over his head.  
They didn't talk anymore, both understanding that they didn't want to get caught while trying to sneak out.  
Miranda led the way outside, he followed a few paces behind.  
When they were a block away from his house, he fell into step beside her. "You better have a damn good reason for getting me out of bed and making me walk in the cold," he stated, burying his hand inside his coat. 


	11. The Park

Woo hoo! All the people who review, you rock so much! Back to cookies for everyone! How about peanut butter? Does anyone like peanut butter cookies? Or regular chocolate chip? Just remember, you don't get a cookie unless you review, so go ahead, click that adorable little review button! You know you want to! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo glanced at the Hispanic girl beside him. She was being unusually quiet, which wasn't exactly sitting well with him considering the fact that she had practically drug him out of his nice warm bed to walk down the empty streets of Hillridge.  
"Okay, what?" he stated, trying to push his hands farther into his coat pockets.  
"What?" Miranda asked, her voice soft, like she hadn't been paying attention.  
"You pull me out of bed, and now you're being silent. Miranda, if you wanted to go for a walk, there are treadmills that suit that purpose," he replied.  
"We're not at the park yet," she answered simply, walking past him, and hurrying along her course.  
Gordo snuggled his head inside his coat then quicken his pace. Why were they going to the park? They hadn't been to the park in years.  
He followed closed behind, trying not to lose sight of Miranda's agile form darting over the sidewalk. When they finally reached the park, he took in a sharp breath. Everything had changed, the swing sets they used to spend hours on were now rusted and weather beaten. The slide had been victim to vandals. Everything seemed so old and run down, he couldn't help but feel a loss. This park had meant so much to them and to see it like it was now.  
"Different, huh?" Miranda asked, suddenly standing next to him.  
Gordo jumped slightly and turned to her. "Yeah. I haven't been here in years."  
Miranda said nothing but walked over to the swing and sat down.  
"Be careful," he blurted out.  
Miranda shot a look over her shoulder. "Oh, so you care now?"  
Gordo felt a prickle of annoyance. He should have known she would want to talk about this. Why else would someone drag a sleeping person to a deserted park in the middle of the night? He crossed his arms and walked around the fence in front of Miranda. As she pushed herself back, he leaned against the fence. The black iron bars held, they seemed to be fighting the battle of time well.  
Miranda was slowly getting higher, leaning far back to where her black hair almost touched the ground.  
"Come on," he stated. "Be careful, you don't know if that swing is going to hold out."  
She drug her shoes along in the dirt until the swing stopped. "Gordo, I can take care of myself."  
He glanced down at his feet, then up at her, her words sounded exactly like what he'd been proclaiming since Saturday.  
"What did you bring me here for, Miranda?" he questioned.  
"I just wanted to show you the park."  
"You couldn't have done this in daylight?"  
"I want to know what's going on."  
He let out a laugh. "Nothing's going on."  
"You can't lie to me. Why are you suddenly dating Kate Sanders, why are you almost getting into fights with Ethan Craft, why are you trying your best to push me and Lizzie as far away from you as you can?"  
Gordo ran his hand up the fence rail beside him. "I'm not trying to push either of you away."  
"What about Kate?"  
"She likes me."  
"And the fight with Ethan?"  
"What is this? Twenty questions?"  
"Maybe, are you going to answer?"  
"I don't have to answer to you," he stated.  
Miranda stood up and crossed over to him, putting on hand on each bar on each side of his head, she was inches away from his face. "Gordo, you of all people should know that I'm not one to piss off."  
He stared into her eyes, how the hell had he ever missed what deep dark pools they were? Especially when she was mad.  
"Miranda," he sighed, trying to move, but her arms didn't budge. He couldn't duck underneath her arm, there wasn't enough room between them and he didn't want to move her.  
"I've talked to Lizzie, Gordo," she stated. "I know you're pissed cause you didn't get into the film festival, but that's not reason enough to do what you're doing. If you want to lash out, do it a different way. Don't completely change who you are."  
"Exactly who am I?" he shot back, locking eyes with her.  
"You're a guy who cares about is friends. You're sensitive, thoughtful, truthful, and unique."  
"I'm safe, boring, and bland," he restated.  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "You're not boring, or bland. And there's nothing wrong with being safe. That means that if something happens and I need a friend, I can come to you. Not many people can say that they have a best friend like that."  
"Not many people have someone who will drag them out of bed at midnight either."  
"Well, you just got lucky there," she smiled, letting her hands drop and stepping back. "Why Kate, Gordo? She can't be the one you honestly like."  
"Why not?"  
Her fist came out of no where and hit him squarely in his bicep. "Because, you moron, she's hated us since sixth grade!"  
Gordo winced at the shock of being hit and cradled his arm. "Well, things change, she's different."  
Miranda made a low groan that came out sounding more like a growl than anything else. "Do you honestly think she's changed?"  
"Well, she hasn't called me a moron yet," he stated, watching her as she paced in front of him.  
"I could call you a lot worse, but I'm trying not to."  
He looked down at his feet. He appreciated her attempts, but he was starting to feel that she was doing nothing but wasting his time. "Where are you going with this? Is it going to end up with you telling me that I need to go back to the old me?"  
She whipped her head around, her hair flying back behind her shoulder. "You've been asking me for the past couple of days if things have ever occurred to me and Lizzie, well has it ever occurred to you, that maybe, just maybe, I would want to spend time with my best friend? Away from everyone?"  
Gordo stared at her. That wasn't the answer he'd expected. At all. He wrinkled his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair. He watched her for a moment, only the crickets' chirps echoing across the park.  
"Don't look at me like that," she commanded, playfully shoving him. "Do I have another head growing or something?"  
"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Miranda, I have to go home and get to sleep."  
With that, he turned and took quick strides, almost jogging, then running home. He didn't stop until he collapsed on his bed. His mind racing. What was going on? What was he thinking? 


	12. Happily Ever After?

Woo hoo! Thanks to all those who reviewed! What kind of cookies this time? Sugar cookies? Decorated to your choice! Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter, this one should clear up everything! So earn your cookies! Read and Review! Click that little review button when you're done! Come on, it's lonely! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda stared down the hallways, it was early on a Tuesday morning, and she'd came escaped to the library so she wouldn't have to witness the scene between Gordo and Kate, but was unable to avoid it.  
He was sitting with her, his arm around her shoulders.  
Miranda shook her head. As weird as things had gotten last night, she'd hoped she would have seen some kind of change in him today, but she'd been wrong. It was something she really should be getting used to by now. He was learning to play both sides very well. To her and Lizzie, he would play it enough so they would back off enough and he could get and easy escape. With Kate, he was this bad ass that he "enjoyed" being so much.  
Miranda shook her head and perused the shelves, she pulled books off at random, reading the jacket covers then shoving them back on the shelves.  
  
"Woah," a awed deep voice stated.  
Miranda turned around and smirked as Lizzie came into the library followed by an awestruck Ethan.  
"Did you not know we had a library?" Miranda laughed, it would have been so typical of Ethan.  
"I knew we had one," he replied. "I just never knew it was so big, I only saw it when I cut through for classes."  
Lizzie made a small moan and shook her head. "Hit me with a rock," she muttered to Miranda. Ethan found a sports book that quickly captivated his attention and hurried off clutching it in his hands.  
"A bright one," Miranda stated.  
Lizzie mouthed yeah and turned towards the shelves. "So what are you doing up here?"  
"How did you know where to look for me?"  
"Well, I followed my best friend intuition," Lizzie smiled, linking her arm with Miranda's. "Care to indulge me on why you're up here all alone?"  
"What? Your best friend intuition doesn't pick up on this too?" Miranda laughed. Lizzie shook her head and Miranda took a deep breath. "I talked to Gordo last night, I tried every way I knew to make him see how important he is to us. I almost told him how you feel for him, Lizzie. We've got to snap him back soon. He's honestly starting to think that Kate Sanders likes him."  
"Woah, wait. You talked to him last night?"  
"About midnight, I went with him to the park. It was useless though. I don't know what to say to get through to him."  
"We've got to think of something before he races on Friday. He could wreck-"  
"I know," Miranda replied. She looked pleading at Lizzie. "Please just tell him what you feel. He has to feel the same."  
Lizzie sighed, glancing over at Ethan. "But what about Ethan?"  
Miranda felt her heart drop like a rock. "What? Y-you can't tell me- no, you haven't fallen for Ethan!"  
Lizzie shook her head. "No, I haven't. It's just wrong. I mean, we know Kate doesn't like Gordo, so she's just using him. And it's the same thing I'm doing to Ethan. It's wrong."  
"Well, it's not like he likes you Lizzie," Miranda stated.  
"Oh thanks," she exclaimed.  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Ethan told you back in middle school you didn't have any chemistry."  
"Actually, he said that class he was never gonna pass," Lizzie corrected. "And he happens to be passing Chemistry."  
"Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed. "What does it matter! Who cares? The only people we're worried about right now is Gordo and you." Miranda tossed her head and continued. "Gordo has lost his mind, and if you two don't get together soon, I'm going to lose mine."  
Lizzie let out a laugh and tilted her head as she looked at her. "Why does it matter?"  
Miranda immediately caught the defeated tone in Lizzie's voice. "Please, don't give up. We've been the Three Musketeers since, I don't know, forever ago, and I don't want it end. Lizzie, I know how much you like him, I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to let you pass up the most perfect guy for you just because he cut off some brain cells when he got his hair cut."  
Her friend managed a small smile. "I'm not ready to give up yet, either Miranda, but I'm running out of ideas."  
"Can we take these home?" Ethan asked loudly, referring to the book in his hand.  
Lizzie laughed. "You know, for once, I actually feel intelligent. Hanging out with Ethan has given me a new perspective."  
"Yeah, but I hope you don't start letting him check over your homework like you did with Gordo," Miranda stated.  
Lizzie laughed as they started towards Ethan. "No, I think I'll check over my own work."  
Miranda smiled at her. She was making such an effort to pull through everything, Miranda knew it was all an act. Lizzie was hurting by what Gordo was doing, and she was trying to pretend she would have an easier time letting him go.  
Had all the added hair gel caused a block to Gordo's brain? Couldn't he see what he was doing to himself and to Lizzie? She should have knocked some sense into him yesterday when she had him cornered.  
She was starting to feel like she was playing cat and mouse with him, though she wasn't sure who was the cat and who was the mouse. Every time she or Lizzie got close he ripped it away. But she would not let him tear apart the trio. No, she would make some kind of a stand soon. And he would get together with Lizzie, they would make the perfect couple, and everything would be happily ever after.  
Miranda ran a hand through her raven locks. Happily ever after? Who was she kidding? 


	13. What to Do

Thanks to all those who reviewed! You're all a great inspiration! So here we go again! Everyone who wants a cookie, you know what you gotta do! Read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie carried her lunch tray outside, she was staying for lunch to talk with Ethan. Miranda said she'd try to meet them if she could.  
Glancing around the empty quad, Lizzie selected a spot near a large oak. She'd always like this tree. Especially the way it lost it's leave in the fall and it covered the ground in a golden and auburn carpet.  
"Lizz-ay," Ethan grinned, walking towards her, balancing his tray. He sat the tray down, then plopped down next to her. "How were your classes?"  
Lizzie nodded. "Good."  
Ethan bit a chunk out of his apple then stared up at her thoughtfully. "What are you doing Friday night?" he asked.  
Lizzie had been trying not to think about Friday night ever since Ethan had challenged Gordo, but it figured he would bring it up now. "I don't know," she replied.  
"Why don't you come out to The Hill with me," he suggested. "After I win, we can hang out."  
Lizzie took a deep breath and resisted the urge to yell at him. If he hadn't challenged him, if he would have just let it go. Lizzie dropped her head, her mind racing. She suddenly realized something, if she was to go with Ethan, she would have a reason to be at the race. If she was there that would surely be enough to stop Gordo from doing something stupid. Setting her tray aside, Lizzie wrapped her slender arms around her knees and placed her chin on her arms and looked at Ethan. "What would I have to do?"  
"Do?" he echoed.  
"I mean, do I just stand there and cheer you on?"  
A grin crossed Ethan's face as he realized he was going to get what he wanted. "Well, you'll be like, my girl. Next to being the winner, having a girl at your side is one of the best things about racing."  
Lizzie felt a surge of panic. "Would I ride in the car with you?"  
Ethan shook his head, the sandy locks flipping on his head. "No. You'd wait for me."  
Lizzie nodded. "Has anyone ever wrecked?"  
"When?"  
Lizzie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Ethan, focus, for about five minutes, please. When racing, has anyone ever wrecked?"  
He bit into his apple, and shook his head. "No, they all know what they're doing."  
"What about someone who doesn't?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice under control.  
"I dunno," he answered, standing up. "No one's ever driving before who wasn't used to racing." He dusted leaves off of his pants, and grabbed his tray. "I've got to go talk to Danny, but I'll call you tonight okay? Oh yeah, try to pick out something sexy for the race," he called over his shoulder as he walked away.  
Lizzie let out a groan of frustration and dropped her head on her knees. For the past several days, Ethan had seemed ready to snap over losing Kate, and now he was telling her to dress sexy for Friday, a date she made with him so she could stop Gordo. How had she managed to get herself into this totally twisted web?  
"Hey," Miranda called, leaves rustling as she sat down next to her. "What's going on?"  
"Well, Friday night if you have any plans, you'd better cancel them," Lizzie stated, turning her head to face her friend.  
"Why?" Miranda asked, poking at the colorful lumps on her tray.  
"Because we're going to the race."  
"We are?"  
"Yeah," Lizzie stated. "And Gordo won't have a choice, he won't race."  
Miranda looked doubtfully at her friend. "How can you know that for sure Lizzie?"  
"Because," she replied stubbornly. "I know Gordo. Deep down inside, he won't do it."  
"You don't know that. Whatever he's trying to prove he's going to try and do no matter what."  
"You can't think like that," Lizzie commanded, her legs going straight out as she turned to stare at her friend. "You have to think positive, because we are going to get Gordo back!"  
Miranda patted Lizzie on the back. "Calm down, okay? I want him back too, but you can't freak out."  
"I'm not freaking out," she declared, standing up. "I'm just getting determined."  
Miranda nodded.  
Lizzie turned her head and looked across the quad. She felt her resolution drop. Walking across the courtyard, was Gordo, his arm around Kate's waist. Kate tossed her head back in a laugh, and Gordo turned to face her.  
"No, no, no," Lizzie murmured softly.  
Kate leaned up and kissed him. Lizzie spun on her heel and faced the tree.  
"Lizzie, you okay?"  
"What does he see in her, honestly?"  
"Who?" Miranda demanded standing up, then she saw what was making Lizzie so angry. "Oh, them."  
"I should walk over there and say something. I should just walk up and tell them to get a room. No, I should walk up and just grab Gordo and show him what a kiss with feeling is like," Lizzie exclaimed. She stopped as she heard Miranda's choked laughter. "What?!"  
"Sorry, I just tried to mentally picture you doing everything you just said you would and I found it funny," Miranda explained, leaning back against the tree trunk.  
Lizzie forced a smile to her lips, her eyes going back to Gordo. She didn't want to look, but out of some bizarre curiosity she did watch. No longer were they kissing, they weren't even close anymore.  
Kate was crossing the courtyard and Gordo was standing alone.  
Lizzie glanced at Miranda, absorbed in trying to find something edible on her plate, then she looked at her watch. Ten minute of lunch left.  
Biting her bottom lip, she stared at the boy across the yard. Her best friend, her crush, he glanced up and caught her eye.  
Lizzie took a deep breath then began to cross the leaf covered ground towards him. She could do this, she'd known him her whole life, she could do this, couldn't she? 


	14. Alone

Thanks to those who reviewed, you've been so great to stick with me! Let me know what you think of the next chapter! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo and saw Lizzie crossing the courtyard. He felt his heart jump. Not here, he couldn't talk to her right now.  
He looked away then started at a jog after Kate. Dashing inside the doorway, he glanced back out the window. Lizzie stood in the spot he'd just been standing in, her head was dropped, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was staring at the doors.  
For a second, he pushed against the door. What had she wanted to say to him? Why had she come over to talk to him? Then he should his head, he could not give in. If he gave into Lizzie, he'd never be able separate himself from her.  
That was one of the things that terrified him the most about the relationship he held with her. He hated to see her unhappy, and would do anything for a smiled. But not this time. For once, he was going to do what he wanted, just because he wanted to. He was going to be selfish and not try to please anyone.  
He glanced back out the window and saw her slowly begin towards the school. He quickly ducked into the janitor's closet. He couldn't come face to face with her now, or his whole resolution, his whole idea to become a different person would come crashing down. All because he couldn't begin to describe how much he missed her smile.  
The race was only a couple of days away, he knew that he had a lot of work to do on his car, he chose that as a focal point. The bell rang and he waited until he heard silence in the hallway, then quickly slinked out of the closet and out of the school doors. His next class wasn't important, it was just something to fill up time, he could miss it.  
He hurried to his car. After unlocking the doors, he flipped through some papers in the passenger seats until he found the telephone number he'd been looking for.  
The school nerd, Larry Tudgeman, wasn't only a brain when it came to computers, but he was a connoisseur with cars. Gordo climbed inside his car and glanced at the small digital clock. He knew that Larry often left at the same time Lizzie did, so he might be home by now.  
Turning the key, he put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking lot. He would just stop by and see if Larry was home.  
***  
"Tudge," Gordo called, parking the car next to the curb and getting out.  
Larry came out of the small mechanics' shop wiping his hands on a rag. "You called?"  
Gordo restrained a laugh, Larry seemingly hadn't changed since middle school, except now he changed his shirt more frequently.  
Gordo shoved his hands inside his pants pockets, and walked closer to the garage. "I was wondering how good you are with cars."  
"The best you'll find in the Hillridge area," Larry replied. "Why?"  
Gordo stopped and glanced back at his car. "Can you make that ready to race by Friday?"  
"Race for what?"  
"Dark Hill," Gordo stated.  
Larry raised his grease smudged eyebrows. "You serious?"  
Gordo nodded.  
Larry rubbed his hands together and walked down closer to the car. "How old is it?"  
"Bout four years old," he replied.  
"Can you pop the hood?"  
Gordo walked back over to the car leaned in pulled the lever, after propping it up, he stepped back. Larry leaned in, examining the engine and other aspects of the car. "I can get it ready," he stated, standing up.  
"How much is it going to cost?" Gordo asked.  
Larry slammed the hood down and turned to face Gordo, for several moments they just stared at each other. Gordo assumed Larry was calculating the numbers in his head. Finally, he nodded slowly.  
"What?" Gordo exclaimed.  
"I'll do the work, for free and all you have to do is buy the parts," Larry stated slowly. "I'll order them for you, and you can get them at a fraction of the cost of what it would cost anywhere else."  
Gordo felt slight shock setting in. "Why would you do that?" he asked.  
Larry shrugged. "Because I remember a time when id didn't have any friends, someone helped me out. I remember another time, I wanted to change and you did that too." He nodded, pulling the rag back out of his pocket. "Leave the keys and I can have it ready for you to pick up by Thursday morning."  
Gordo realized how quick that would be and how fast Larry would have to work. He pulled out his wallet and placed all the money he had into Larry's hand along with the keys. "Don't let me down, Tudgeman."  
***  
Thursday came quickly and Gordo had already made up his mind that he wouldn't go to school that day so he could drive around and get used to the car's new handling. He walked quickly to the garage.  
Outside sat his car, he smirked when he realized Tudge had also washed and waxed it. He opened the door and found the keys underneath the seat like they'd agreed. He climbed inside then felt an enormous degree of satisfaction when he heard the car rumbled to life.  
Slowly, he made his way towards Dark Hill. He wasn't sure of the rout he race on, but he knew it was secluded enough here that he could get used to the terrain and his car at the same time.  
He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. In just over twenty four hours, he would be racing all over this strip, and finally prove that he wasn't just boring old Gordo, finally he would be someone exciting. 


	15. Fire With Fire

*~ *~ Hey! Thanks for reviewing everyone! You're so totally great! I know the story seems to be going in weird directions, but it's going to be good. Everyone new, click that review button, come on you know you want to! It's waiting just for you! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Friday came too soon for Miranda. Her stomach had been in knots all day, Gordo had actually came to school today, but instead of hanging on Kate like he usually did, his attention had been focused elsewhere.  
Ethan seemed more focused today than usual today also, and the school was buzzing with the news of a race.  
At five thirty, Miranda had driven to Lizzie's to pick her up like they'd planned. She was still worried about Lizzie. Wednesday, she had come up with a plan, a plan that she had refused to tell, saying that on Friday she would see.  
Lizzie's little brother Matt let Miranda in, and muttered something about Lizzie being in her room. She jogged up that stairs, then pushed open the door to Lizzie's bedroom. Her jaw dropped when she saw her best friend. "What are you doing?" she gasped.  
Lizzie was standing in front of the full length mirror, wearing a pair of tight super low rise jeans and a red halter top that covered little more than a bikini top. Lizzie whirled around to her friend and her arms wrapped around her bare stomach.  
Miranda stared expectantly at her.  
Lizzie finally dropped her arms and walked over to the dresser and picked up earrings.  
"Well," Miranda demanded.  
"Well what?" Lizzie retorted.  
Miranda felt an odd pounding in her head.  
Lizzie's face suddenly broke into the familiar smile, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Do you think he'll like it?"  
Miranda felt a rush of relief, she'd been terrified for a second that Lizzie was going to pull a Gordo. "Think who'll like it?"  
"Gordo."  
"You're dressing like this because of Gordo?"  
"Well, it's time to fight fire with fire. He changed all of a sudden, and he expects us to take it like it's nothing at all," she paused and glanced down at her outfit. "So, I'm going to wear this, and hang on Ethan and see what he thinks."  
Miranda looked over the outfit and let out a snicker. "I think you'll have more then Ethan's attention."  
Lizzie considered this for a moment while putting the large hoops into her ears. "Well, I'll work that to my advantage too."  
"Gordo is going to freak out completely when he sees you."  
"That's what I'm counting on," Lizzie stated, sitting down in front of the mirror and picking up her make up."  
"Okay, let's just say hypothetically, if Gordo ignores your 'outfit' and still tries to race. What are we going to do? We can't call our parents, because everyone will get in trouble," Miranda explained, sitting down on the bed.  
Lizzie glanced up for a moment. "I could get into the car with him."  
"What!? No way," Miranda exclaimed. "You'll get in there with him and start arguing about something and crash. He has to have all his attention on driving."  
"But if I'm in there he won't drive."  
"Lizzie, he's not going to let you into the car at all," Miranda stated, pacing the room.  
Silence fell between them. Lizzie obviously trying to think of a new scheme, Miranda wishing this nightmare was over.  
Pulling her purse onto the bed beside her, she pulled out her cell phone, checking the battery. It was fully charged. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she hoped that she would have to use it.  
"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked, breaking into her thoughts.  
"Nothing," Miranda replied quickly. "Do you have your cell phone? Are you taking it with you?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because, I just have a really, really bad feeling about tonight," she stated.  
"Don't, because Ethan said no one ever gets hurt at these," Lizzie answered. "And besides, look, Ethan had driven tons of times and he's never been hurt."  
"Yeah, but that's Ethan, he's protected by the dumb luck angel or something," Miranda answered. She crossed the room and stared into the mirror, checking out her own reflection. She'd chosen an outfit similar to the one she wore to Ethan's party. This time she was wearing low rise jeans, and a black tank with Tough Chick written across the front in silver glitter.  
"Ready to go?" she asked, pulling her keys out of her pocket.  
"As ready I'm going to get," Lizzie replied, pulling a large sweatshirt out of her closet.  
"What are you doing now?" Miranda asked.  
"Do you honestly think my mother is going to let me out of the house dressed like this?" Lizzie asked. "I've had this shirt hidden in my sock drawer since I bought it."  
Miranda let out a laugh, shaking her head as she applied a second coat of lipstick. She wasn't sure what she thought about Lizzie's change of wardrobe. On one hand, it was just like a night of dress up and it was to shock Gordo in to changing back into himself.  
On the other hand, Lizzie was doing exactly what Gordo had, she was changing to fit someone's idea of who she should be or her own image of who she should be.  
Miranda clutched the keys in her hand and nodded. "You ready to go?"  
Lizzie slid on her jacket then stared in the direction of the door and nodded.  
Miranda led the way into the car. Jo stopped them briefly to ask about where they were going. Lizzie gave a quick cover up saying a late movie. Jo accepted the answer, the girls hadn't had a reason to not tell the truth before, she must have assumed that this time was no different.  
Miranda scurried ahead to the car and climbed quickly into the driver seat. Lizzie sat down a few minutes later and took a deep breath.  
Miranda started the car and backed out of the driveway. She let the CD player start playing, and said nothing.  
They neared the hill, Miranda turned off the radio and listened. She could hear music and loud shouts. It sounded as if a party was already in swing.  
Miranda felt her stomach knot up. This was it. She glanced at Lizzie, she was nervously wringing her hands.  
"You okay?"  
Lizzie glanced over and nodded.  
Miranda knew that look of fear, she wasn't okay, she was just as worried as Miranda herself was because tonight was the night.  
She sighed as she put the car into park and turned off the key with ignition. She couldn't help but wonder were they doing the right thing? Was fighting fire with fire a wise idea? 


	16. It Came Down

Woo! Thanks to all those who have stuck with me and you keep coming back for more! It's getting close I think you're going to love it! Let me know if you like what's happening or not! Read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo turned his head in the direction of the blue Grand AM that had just come to a halt. He discreetly watched as Miranda climbed out of the car, then the passenger door opened and Lizzie stepped out. Or at least, he thought it was Lizzie.  
His jaw dropped as he realized that it was indeed Lizzie. She was wearing less than usual. A lot less than usual.  
Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, her flat stomach revealed, and the sight pants showing off the curves of her hips.  
"Gordo, you okay?" Larry asked, snapping him back to attention.  
Her jerked his head back around to what he was doing. "What?"  
"Dude, you've got to pay attention. You try to whip this thing around- "  
"I know," he interrupted sharply. He know he needed to focus on the race, which would occur in less than an hour, but what the hell was Lizzie doing here, dressed like that?!  
Taking a deep calming breath, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go grab something to drink, you want anything?"  
Larry didn't answer, he was completely absorbed checking out the mechanics of the car.  
Gordo strode over to the truck where the cooler with the drinks. He pulled out a bottle of water, twisted off the cap, then gulped down over half of the contents.  
Sighing, his splashed himself in the face with the remaining contents. The night was hot, especially for November. He rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned back against the truck bed.  
He could still see Lizzie. She was gracefully making her way through the crowd, no doubt looking for Ethan. Gordo felt a surge of jealousy as he watched the guys appreciatively check out Lizzie's outfit. His fits clenched and he resisted the urge to walk over, knock them all over and put the jacket from inside his car around her shoulders.  
He shook his head, it didn't matter she wasn't his girlfriend, she could dress however she liked and let whoever look at her.  
He laughed at himself, wishing he was lying. Before he had a chance to think about it any more, he saw a familiar head emerge from the crowd. Ethan had spotted Lizzie and quickly swept in.  
His hands slid around her bare back and he pulled her close, ducking his head to kiss her.  
Gordo felt his heart lurch. Why was he watching this? He didn't care, she could do what she wanted. Now he knew he was lying. It was killing him watching Ethan put his hands on Lizzie. And to know that she was enjoying it. Lizzie had been head over heels for Ethan since longer than he honestly cared to remember. With a scornful laugh he reminded himself why. Because Ethan was cool, unpredictable, wild, and handsome. Features Gordo knew no one would ever apply to him.  
Even his nickname was boring, Gordo, Gourd, he was a squash.  
Not after tonight. Once he won the race, he would be the one receiving attention, he would be the one with girls flocking around him.  
He finally started back towards his car. Larry had shut the hood and was vigorously rubbing it with a rag.  
"Ready to win this?" Larry asked, standing up.  
"Is my car?" he shot back.  
Larry nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Just remember what I said about the turns, and holding back until Ethan gets comfortable. I've watched him race a lot of times and I know his style. Just play it cool."  
Gordo nodded. Larry walked off to join the crowd. Gordo climbed inside and started the engine. The car revved to life and he felt a satisfied smirk cross his face as heads turned and everyone stared as he drove the car into the starting position. Turing the car off, he climbed out and leaned against the car.  
"Hey, Craft, you want to untangle yourself from your girlfriend and do this, or is she your excuse not to do it?" he called. He didn't miss that look Lizzie shot him as she turned around.  
"You think you're ready?" Ethan shot back.  
Gordo stepped back from the car and raised his hands, an expectant look on his face. "Let's go."  
Ethan moved back into the crowd. Gordo knew he was going to his car. The crowd moved to the side, an anxious buzz taking over.  
He didn't realize she was behind him until she said his name. He commanded himself to practice self control, he took a quick deep breath and turned around. Immediately he was lost in her hazel eyes. "What?" he snapped, his tone helping him to hold on.  
"Don't do this," she stated softly, her voice pleading. "It's stupid. It's not safe. Gordo, you rock, don't change. Remember?"  
He did remember, she was quoting the way he'd signed her year book. His eyes raked over her outfit, and he felt his resolution strengthen. "Well, glad to see how serious you took me." Desolation crossed Lizzie's face, but he found if he didn't stop talking then he couldn't think, and if he couldn't think, he couldn't take into account that pitiful look she was giving him. "It's perfectly all right for you and Miranda to do whatever you want, but I can't change even a little. Look at the way you're dressed Lizzie. I don't think I've even seen Kate dressed like that."  
He wasn't complaining, he really did like the outfit, it was just the general idea.  
Lizzie's jaw dropped, then she clammed her mouth shut.  
In silence they stared at each other. In the distance there was a rumble as Ethan's car roared to life. Gordo stared at her and shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter you know," she stated as Gordo ducked into the driver's seat.  
"What?" he asked, looking up at her.  
Lizzie bit her lip. Struggling and carefully choosing her next words. "The outcome of the race. It's not going to change anything."  
Ethan car rolled into the starting position on the right of Gordo. Lizzie shook her head and stepped back.  
"You ready to go?" Ethan called, gunning the engine.  
Gordo watched as Claire Miller raised a flag. He briefly wondered where Kate was, then shook his head. He honestly didn't care.  
His fingers tightened on the wheel, the flag was lifted. The roar of the crowd outside pounded in his head. His foot hovering over the gas pedal. The flag dropped and it started. 


	17. Flipped

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thanks for all the compliments! You all so totally rock. So woo hoo! Enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think! Read and Review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lizzie watched in dismay as the familiar car shot out of sight. She wasn't worried about Ethan, he could handle himself. Her plan hadn't worked, it'd actually backfired. Gordo had used her outfit as an outlet to pull even farther away. But there had been something in his eyes when he'd stared at her. She wasn't giving up.  
Miranda ran over. "It didn't work."  
Lizzie felt an unjustifiable amount of annoying take over her. "Do you think, Miranda?" she snapped. She sighed when she saw her friend's face crumple. "Look, I didn't mean that like it sounded. I'm just aggravated."  
Miranda said nothing, but put her arms around Lizzie's shoulders in an affectionate hug.  
Lizzie stared after the disappearing taillights.  
She hurried over to the table where a walkie talkie was sitting, it cracked to life as the lookouts, reported what was happening around the bend.  
She watched anxiously. The radio crackled to life and she heard something about Ethan falling back. Her heart leapt, that meant Gordo was pulling ahead.  
The radio continued to dictate what was happening. Time was seriously messing with her head. It felt like it was flying by, but at her eagerness to see Gordo safe and sound out of the car, time drug and taunted her.  
The spectators were as restless as she was. Finally, the headlights peered around the corner. Blinded by the lights, Lizzie listened for who was ahead. Someone stood up, leaving a vacant chair and Lizzie quickly climbed onto of it, giving herself a clear view above everyone's heads. She watched Gordo's car, then felt her heart lurch. Something was wrong. Time slowed. Gordo's car veered left. Someone screamed. The sound of crunching metal tore across the crowd. Time stopped. The car did not. It went into a strange spin out, then flipped onto the roof of the car.  
Ethan breaks squealed, as his car slid past the wreckage of Gordo's car.  
The crowd was frantic. Lizzie still managed to push her way through. Was Gordo all right? She was running past them all. The spectators were scrambling for their cars. Someone had announced that the police were on their way. Everything was a blur, her eyes focused on the bottom side of a car. This wasn't happening. It wasn't possible.  
Suddenly, strong hands locked on her biceps. Lizzie snapped to attention to find Danny Kessler staring at her. "You have to go."  
"Get off of me!" she snapped, trying to jerk away.  
"Lizzie the police are on their way!"  
She tried to jerk away again, but his hold was strong. Impulsively, she brought her knee up, connecting sharply with Danny's groin. He finally let go and she ran forward.  
Her heart seemed to stop within her chest. That familiar form, that curly hair, he was laying on his back about a foot away from car. A dark puddle forming around his head.  
"No, no, no, no," she muttered, falling to her knees besides him. This was not supposed to happen! No one got hurt at these races! His eyes were closed, his face scratched, blood on the side of his head. "Gordo!" she shrieked.  
***  
The hospital waiting room was full of people, Gordo's family, Miranda's and Lizzie's all crowded into the room. There had been no word since they'd arrived forty minutes earlier. Lizzie stood up and walked out of the room, she continued until she was outside.  
"Lizzie!" Miranda called, chasing after her.  
Lizzie wiped furiously at the tears spilling from here eyes. "What?"  
Miranda stared at her, she didn't know what to say either, she wrapped her arms around Lizzie's shoulders.  
"We should have tried harder," she cried, wiping at her eyes.  
"What else could we have done Lizzie?" Miranda asked. "We tried everything we knew! We couldn't stop him."  
"Then we could have told his parents! They could have taken his keys!" Lizzie sobbed. "We were stupid and look at him now! He's in a hospital bed, Miranda we have no idea what is going to happen to him!"  
"David is very determined," a voice stated. Lizzie whirled around to face Roberta, Gordo's mother. "Whatever you girls could have tried he would have found a way around." Her face faltered for a moment, and Lizzie feared she would break down into tears. "I don't doubt for a minute that you tried everything you could think of. Don't blame yourselves."  
"But we could have tried harder!" Lizzie insisted.  
Roberta sighed. "His father and I are psychologists and we thought it was just a phase that would last a week."  
All three females fell silent. Lizzie choked back more tears. Roberta stepped forward and looked at the girls. "Come on, I want you two to come back with me."  
"We can see him now?" Miranda asked, her voice wavering.  
"Yes," Roberta nodded. Her arm on each girl's back.  
When joined by his father Howard, Lizzie and Miranda fell into step with each other.  
The hallway seemed infinitely long to Lizzie. The overpowering silence was like a cloak, trying to smother her. She wanted to start laughing insanely because she was afraid if she didn't, she'd start crying again. She crossed her arms protectively around herself.  
No matter what she did, she couldn't prepare herself for what she saw when she came into the room.  
Gordo looked so small against the pillows, a bandage across his forehead and the side of his face. The other side was bruised badly. The cut she'd seen had needed stitches and were now covered by a small bandage.  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth, she hung back by the door. She felt as if she was in a movie, watching everyone, but not a part of the action.  
He was awake, a good sign. She hadn't had the courage to ask what was wrong, but he was awake, and looking around the room. Apparently he wasn't that bad. How he'd gotten so damn luck she didn't know, but she was grateful he did. His parents talked to him, then Miranda, then everyone turned to her. She hadn't said a word. Hadn't moved.  
Some how everyone knew to leave them alone. The room was empty and the door shut. She stared at him. He waited. The silence and tension in the air thick. 


	18. Final Move

Wow! Love all the people who reviewed, you all rock so much and you're all such an inspiration. Thanks for all the great compliments. Especially those who have stayed with me since the first chapter and you've come back, and those who joined later. You all rock so much! Woo Hoo to everyone! Enjoy this chapter, and as always Read and REVIEW! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I'm okay, a bad bump, a concussion, some stitches, and a few bruises. But, I'm lucky," Gordo stated, breaking the silence first.  
Lizzie stared at him. He was so calm, so damn calm when so much worse could have happened. She struggled vainly to restrain her temper, but the anger and hurt she'd felt over the last week got the better of her.  
"What the hell do you mean you're okay? Damn it, Gordo, do you realize what could have happened? Did it occur to your dumbass what you were doing? I told you racing was dangerous. But you only wanted to prove yourself! Do you know what kind of hell I've been through that past week because of you? Yeah, you didn't get accepted, who gives a damn. You know you're a hell of a good director," she took a breath. There was no stopping her now. "You've been nothing but selfish and insensitive. You've pitied yourself for the past week. And, yeah, rejection is hard, but I thought you knew better than that Gordo. Of all people, I thought you knew that things happened that you couldn't do anything about and you just had to bounce back."  
"I've been selfish and insensitive?" he echoed, staring at her. "What about you and Miranda. I was going though a major conflict and you start dating Ethan Craft."  
"You're such a moron!" Lizzie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. He was so blind when it came to certain things. She realized briefly that during her rant she'd continually moved towards the bed, but it was too late now, she wasn't going to back off. "Why did you have the race? What the hell was wrong with the way you were!?"  
His gaze locked with hers. "I don't know, Lizzie. What was wrong with the way I was? Why was I so different from Ethan Craft?"  
Lizzie's eyes raked over his angry features and she sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands, and took a deep breath. She knew it probably wasn't a great idea for him to get worked up like this. She waited several minutes, not only to get herself back together, but him time to calm down. "Why do you have such a complex with Ethan? Why can't you just be you?"  
"Because he's on a damn pedestal, Lizzie, on that you and every girl have put him on. He's like the perfect guy standard girls. And he must be doing something right for you to fall over him."  
"Damn it, Gordo, you're perfect the way you are."  
"Like hell I am."  
"What's your problem?"  
"What's yours? Why are you so afraid of change?" he demanded, his voice raising just as hers was.  
"Why aren't you happy with who you are?"  
"You're such a hypocrite," he muttered, leaning his head back.  
"What?" Lizzie snapped.  
"Bitching at me about changing and look at you, and the way you're dressed, was that specially for Ethan? Who knows what you would be doing right now if I hadn't ruined the race."  
"To hell with you Gordo," she replied, pulling the jacket closer around her. She started to stand up and felt his hand on her wrist. She jerked her and away and stared at him.  
Gordo shook his head, jerked his hand back and shrugged. "Just leave. Whatever Lizzie."  
"You know what damn it. You're not getting out of this that easy. I'm not leaving."  
"Why the hell not? Don't you have Ethan to run to?"  
"If I wanted to go with Ethan why the hell would have stayed by your side waiting for the ambulance to show up, then waited in the waiting room to hear about you?"  
"You got a deep running curiosity," he stated.  
"You're an asshole."  
"Yeah and you're a bitch."  
"Self centered bastard," she shot back.  
He started to say something, but he didn't finish, she'd leaned over him and had pressed her lips to him. She didn't know why she was kissing him. She honestly hadn't planned on it. But somehow, she was kissing him. When she pulled back, she stared at him. Only they could be in the middle of an argument and wind up kissing. She backed away from the bed, as if she was afraid of being too close.  
"Gordo I-"  
"Don't you dare apologize for it," he commanded. "That's probably the first right thing I've done all week."  
Lizzie felt her irritation rising again. "If you would quit trying to undermine me for five whole minutes, you would have realized that I wasn't going to apologize for it. Because I have absolutely nothing to apologize for."  
Gordo stared blankly at her.  
"Yeah, I just kissed you, and if you didn't like it, well, sorry about your luck. I'm sick of games, Gordo. So that was my final move," she stood up off the bed and stared at him. "Get better soon." Then she walked out of the door. ***  
Gordo was alone in the hospital room and in shock, not medically, but emotionally. Did that mean, what Lizzie had said, did that mean that she'd liked him the whole time?  
As his hand gingerly felt the bandages on his face he knew he'd deserved every name she'd called him. She didn't deserve what he had said or what he had called her the last week, but even after all that she still liked him. All that time with Ethan, just a ploy to make him jealous. She'd tried so hard to talk him out of racing. Why did he have to be so hard headed and stubborn and not listen?  
He glanced down at the IV in his hand. He'd caused a lot of damage racing. Not only to himself, his car, his relationships, the trust his parents had once placed in him.  
The racing ring had been revealed, but at the moment he didn't care what others thought of him. His top priority had just given him the telling off of his life, she'd given him a lot to think about while he healed.  
He turned his head towards the door as he heard it click open. His parents entered the small room.  
"How much did you hear?" he asked. He knew they hadn't gone far.  
His dad looked innocently at him. "Hear of what?"  
Gordo smiled and leaned his head back. At least if they didn't fess up to hearing it, that meant they couldn't give him a hard time for it later.  
"Tired?" Roberta asked standing beside him as she gently put her hand on his head.  
He nodded and closed his eyes. "How bad is the car?"  
"You call that chunk of metal they found you next to a car?" his father asked.  
He nodded slowly and sighed. "How long am I grounded?"  
"Until you get out of college," his parents replied in unison. 


	19. It Doesn't Matter

Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, you rock so much and you know who you are! So thanks so much! Be Sure to read to the end! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gordo restlessly paced his room. He'd been released from the hospital early that Monday morning. Miranda had called last night to ask if he would want his school work, she'd said she would drop it off after school and it was now four thirty.  
Sighing, he sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He was still sore, but he'd expected to be. He was still shocked about his behavior and actions of the previous week. He knew he'd been stupid, but he'd been so caught up that he didn't use logic, he stupidly acted.  
Lizzie had been right, he was lucky to be alive. His doctors were baffled as to how he was thrown from the car and still received so little injuries, and he had given up trying to make sense of it.  
Finally, he heard the doorbell ring downstairs, he ran down the stairs and yanked open the door. He smiled at Miranda. "Hi."  
"I take it someone's been bored all day," she laughed, following him into the house.  
"Yeah," he agreed, but he didn't want to talk about him. "Did you talk to Lizzie today?"  
Miranda shot him a duh look. "Yeah."  
"Did she say anything?"  
"About you?" Miranda asked.  
Gordo nodded. He knew Miranda knew, but he didn't know if she would tell him.  
She shrugged. "No."  
He sighed and flopped down onto the couch.  
Miranda quickly told him what had been assigned and when the test would be. Roberta came into the room, and Miranda smiled, then quickly said her goodbyes.  
"Mom," he stated, following her into the kitchen.  
"David, you've got homework to do, don't follow me around the house."  
He sighed, his mother had given him a hard time all day because in his boredom he'd become her new shadow.  
He wanted to see Lizzie, he needed to see Lizzie. He glanced at his Mom, but knew she wouldn't let him. Sighing, he strode back into the living room and grabbed the books.  
Inside his room, he tossed them on the desk then looked around. His eyes landed on the window. He walked over and glanced out. The roof of the porch sloped down, and he knew that it may be possible for him to climb out and drop down.  
He leaned back against the wall. He was supposed to be done with all of this sneaking around. He glanced at the clock, if he hurried, his mother wouldn't even notice.  
Grabbing his sneakers, he pulled them on then a sweatshirt over his head. He swiftly locked the bedroom door then silently pulled up the window. Taking a deep breath, he poked his head out and glanced around, he didn't see his mother outside or his father's car.  
He put a leg through the window, then the other. As he slid carefully along the roof, desperately tried to be sure of his footing, his body was fragile right now and if he fell, he probably wouldn't be so lucky again. He peered over the edge of the roof and sighed. After maneuvering his body until he was dangling down and his feet brushed the rail. He dropped down, then climbed off the rail. He glanced around, so far the coast was still clear.  
He took off down the street. In his head, he tried to imagine what he would say. What could he say though? 'Hey, I've been an ass for the last week, but I want to date you.' He laughed, that wouldn't work.  
Before he had time to argue with himself more, he was at the house. He felt his courage drop, but he would go through with this. Striding up, he rapped on the door.  
When the door opened, he felt his breath catch in his throat. There she was, looking as beautiful as ever.  
"Hi," she smiled.  
"Lizzie-" words just would not form.  
She stepped forward and pulled the door shut behind her. "Yeah?"  
Gordo took a deep breath. "I know for the past week I was an idiot, and I deserved ever word you told me in the hospital. But what I don't deserve, but I'm going to ask for it anyway, is for you to forgive me. I know I'm an idiot, and you probably don't want to talk to me at all, but Lizzie, I care about you, a lot." He stared at her face, watching her expression. Words were failing him again.  
Lizzie glanced down at the ground, then looked at him through her eyelashes. "Gordo," she laughed softly at herself. "You should know that I can't be mad at you. You're one of my best friends, and you may act like an idiot, but I still care about you. And you make me so mad, and you drive me insane, but it doesn't matter."  
He felt panic take over. "Why doesn't it matter?" he blurted out.  
"Because, I'm still going to feel the same for you no matter what," Lizzie stated.  
He threw his arms around her, holding her tight, he didn't ever want to let go. Regretfully, he knew he had to. He couldn't hold on to her forever. Stepping back, he glanced down at his feet then up at her. "I'm grounded until forever, but, once it's over, if you're still interested, I want to take you out."  
Lizzie bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "Sounds good."  
He reached up and cupped the side of her face. He lowered his lips to hers and for a moment, nothing else mattered. Just them in that moment. With a happy sigh, he pulled back. "I have to go before Mom realizes I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
Lizzie smiled and nodded.  
Gordo quickly took off down the sidewalk, walking backwards, he almost tripped over a yard decoration, and finally turned around. He had to have the best friend in the world, but now she was more than a friend. ***  
Lizzie smiled as she watched Gordo walk away, he was back. Everything else, well, it wouldn't ever be normal again, but she sure liked the direction it was going in. With a delighted sigh, she shut the door then ran up the stairs to call Miranda.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The End! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I can't believe it's over! But it was great while it lasted! *sigh* Thanks so much to everyone who Read and Reviewed, all of your comments were great and you helped me write this story more than you know!  
  
So one more time, for old times sake REVIEW! Review the final chapter, Review the whole thing, let me know what you think!  
  
Keep a look out for my next one! Coming very soon! 


End file.
